Bad Publicity
by kakes
Summary: Bella is a reporter. She lies about who she is to get close to big time celebrities and get their deep, dark secrets. What happens when she gets assigned to Edward Mason and starts to fall for him, for real.
1. Prolouge

Whoever said that there's no such thing as bad publicity, has obviously never met me.

My name is Bella Swan. I work for _the Monthly Scoop. _It's a good job, and by that I mean it's easy and it has good pay.

I used to write reports on the next hottest trend, and then Alice Cullen came and took over that area. I wasn't mad, I sucked at that job anyway. Alice and I became fast friends. I was "upgraded" to celebrity news. That's where I found my calling.

I don't really know why it started, but one day my boss called me into his office, and told me about my promotion.

"So, all ya' gotta do is get friendly with these men, make them trust you. Then find out their deep, dark secrets, and report it."

"Sir, I…I don't think I can…"

"The pay is 50K, each story." He said.

I sighed. Now you might think I'm a terrible person, and I am, but I really needed this money. So I took the job.

And that was that, I took the job and became one of the most successful journalists ever. After a while I even lost that guilty feeling.

I walked in to the office on Monday morning, feeling great as usual after I got another story done.

"Hey Bells!" Alice called from her desk, she took a chug of her coffee and continued to type like a maniac.

"Al, have you been working all night on that report?"

"Yeah, not all of us date for a living." Alice teased. I smiled, I did have a good life.

"Swan get in here!" Joe yelled. I walked up to his office.

"What is it Sir?"

"You got that story on Jacob Black?"

"Yes, I think you'll like it." I gave it to him. He read over it.

"Not bad, Swan, good work, as usual."

"Thank you."

"I'll get your money to you tomorrow." He pulled a folder out of his drawer. "You're next assignment is Edward Mason." I gasped. Edward Mason was one of my favorite singers. "He's in town this week, He's staying at the Plaza. I made you reservations. You know what to do."

"Sir, Edward Mason. Don't you think that's pushing it. I mean his record is spotless."

"Exactly why he's perfect. If you get some good dirt I'll double your pay." My mouth dropped. Double.

"I'll do it." I said definitely

"If anyone can, it's you Swan, now go." He went back to his work. I walked out. How am I going to do this?

"Who's your next victim Bells?" Alice asked

"Edward Mason." Alice gasped.

"_The_ Edward Mason?"

"Yup."

"Wow."

"Yup." I nodded. "I gotta go. I have reservations at the Plaza."

"Have I ever told you how amazing your life is?" Alice sighed

"Only a million times."

"Well it is. Have fun."

"I intend to." I smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, so here's chapter two. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

EPOV

"Edward, Edward over here. How do you like New York?" A reporter asked me as I got out of my limo.

"It's very beautiful." I said. My body guard, Ben, made a path for me through the paparazzi. My name was being called as the cameras flashed. I blinked twice. It was always such a pain going anywhere.

Now, I'm not one of those whiny boy band types. I know how lucky I am, and how easily it could all be taken away. One mistake and I would wind up on one of those "Where are they now?" shows.

But high school was hard enough _without _the press following me around.

The worst thing is that you never know when people are real with you. Once my first single came out the girls were all over me. I was naive and thought they liked me, instead of the fact that they were all gold diggers that only wanted me for the fame.

I learned to be careful about who I trust. I have my step brother Emmett, his fiancé Rosalie,Jasper and a few friends from work. As far as I'm concerned they're the only friends I need. Emmett and Rose are supermodels famous psychologist for celebrities. He has an amazing way of calming people down.

I stopped _looking _for girls; I figure that if the right girl is out there, she'll find me.

We were inside now and I went to check myself in. The girl at the desk was on the phone.

"Uh huh, no way he…" She said

"Um excuse me" I said. She didn't even look at me, she just held up her index finger and continued talking. "Excuse me." I said a little louder. She looked at me then and her mouth fell open.

"Lauren, I have to go…I'll call you back." She smiled at me. "Hello Mr. Mason, family emergency." She lied. "I'm Jessica, may I help you?" She twirled her overly dyed hair around her finger.

"Sure. Can I get my room?" I asked, annoyed.

"Of course_." _She said flirtatiously. I rolled my eyes as she got my room card out. She smiled and handed it to me. "There you go. Will there be _anything_ else?" She asked. She "batted her eyes" in a way that made me think that she had some kind of eye twitch.

"No, thank you." I forced a smile.

"Ok, call down if you change your mind." She waved and I turned around and shuddered.

After I went to my room and freshened up, I got a call from Emmett. He and Rose wanted me to go to dinner with them. They were in town as well for some kind of fashion show. They were going to come here and meet me. I called down and made reservations, after a long conversation with Jessica. I got ready and went down to the restaurant.

I was waiting for about a half hour before I got the call that they couldn't make it. Something about an emergency at the show. Typical Emmett. He apologized again and said that he'd make it up to me. Whatever, I wasn't too disappointed. I ordered another drink and sat there.

"Looks like you just got stood up." A voice said from behind me. I turned around and stifled a gasp. Right there was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had curly, mahogany hair that flowed down her back, her eyes were a deep chocolate brown, her skin was pale and almost see through. She blushed as I examined her.

"Uh… not really just my brother." I said awkwardly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Bella." She said. "What's yours?" She held her hand out. I blinked at it. Did she honestly not know who I am? I shook her hand finally.

"Edward."

"Nice to meet you Edward. Do you live around here?" She smiled, she had a beautiful smile

"No I live in L.A." I said.

"Oh, wow. It must be nice. I used to live in Phoenix, but I came here with my dad when I was… I'm sorry, I'm rambling." She blushed.

"No, it's fine. Why don't you sit down?"

"Okay. So are you here for business or pleasure?"

"A little bit of both I guess." I said.

"That's cool. So what's it like in L.A?"

"Sunny." She laughed.

"Must be nice." I heard a vibrating noise. She looked down at her phone. "I'm sorry I have to go. Maybe I'll see you around."

"Yeah." I should be so lucky. She smiled again and walked away.

Wow.

BPOV.

I loved the plaza. It was perfect, maybe a little too fancy for me, but perfect.

Edward was here, I saw him get his room. My plan was to hang around the lobby until he came down, and then work my magic.

A few hours later I saw him. He was waiting at the restaurant talking on the phone. By the look on his face I could tell it wasn't good news. After he hung up he ordered a drink and I made my move.

"Looks like you just got stood up." I said. He turned around and looked at me. He sure was cute. He had bronze hair and beautiful green eyes. He was muscular, but not in that scary Arnold Schwarzenegger kind of way. He stared at me and I blushed. _Stupid, he's just a job._ I thought.

"Uh… not really just my brother." His voice was even more amazing in real life.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Bella." I said "What's yours?" They always felt more comfortable telling me things when they thought I didn't know them as the stars. Stupid really.

"Edward."

"Nice to meet you Edward. Do you live around here?" I smiled, obviously not.

"No I live in L.A." He said

"Oh, wow. It must be nice. I used to live in Phoenix, but I came here with my dad when I was… I'm sorry, I'm rambling." The more awkward I sounded, the better.

"No, it's fine. Why don't you sit down?" _Yes_

"Okay. So are you here for business or pleasure?"

"A little bit of both I guess." This is easier than I thought.

"That's cool. So what's it like in L.A?"

"Sunny." I laughed

"Must be nice" I said. My phone vibrated. It was a text from Alice.

**Call me, it's important.**

"I'm sorry I have to go. Maybe I'll see you around." I said. He looked kind of disappointed. That was good.

"Yeah." He said. I smiled, then left and dialed Alice's number.

"Hello?" She answered.

"What's so important that you have to interrupt my…meeting?"

"Okay…Remember how a few months ago you did that story on Mike Newton?"

"Yeah."

"Well he's called your office about thirty times today and said that you really need to call him. I told him that you were out, but…Bella he sounds really pissed, like crazy pissed."

"Don't worry about it. Mike's just a little bit…weird. I have to go. I'll see you tonight. We're still on for the club right?"

"Wouldn't miss it. Will you please let me dress you?"

"Uh… Have to go. Bre…ing…p…ca…ear..ou." I said, trying to actually make it sound like I was losing connection.

"Haha, very funny. See you tonight." Yeah that never worked. I hung up. Okay, tonight would be fun.

**So… did you like it? Review! Even flames are OK! I'm that desperate for reviews!**


	3. sorry guys

**I just want to let all of you know that I have not given up on writing. **

**I'm really sorry it's been so long since I last wrote, but I'm going through a lot right now. So please don't hate me.**

**I promise that as soon as inspiration hits me I will write, but until then just know that I have not given up. **

**Again I'm so sorry. **

**~Kakes**


End file.
